Toon Story 3 (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Stingy (LazyTown) * Jessie - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mrs. Potato Head - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Bullseye - Bambi * Rex - Goofy (Disney) * Hamm - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Gene, Hi-5 and Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Barbie - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) * Ken - Timber Spruce (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Big Baby - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Twitch - Hank (Finding Dory) * Stretch - Shenzi (The Lion King (voice actress reference) * Chunk - BJ (Barney) * Sparks - Big Jet (Little Einsteins) * Chatter Telephone - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Bookworm - Edna Mode (The Incredibles) * Jack-in-the-Box - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Red Queen (Alice In Wonderland (2010)/Alice Through The Looking Glass (2016)) * Andy (Teenage) - Zach Cooper (Goosebumps (2015)) * Molly (Young) - Edith (Despicable Me) * Bonnie Anderson - Agnes (Despicable Me) * Chuckles - Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Totoro - Muddles * Mr. Pricklepants - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Trixie - Pavlov (Baby Einstein) * Buttercup - Donkey (Shrek) * Dolly - Amanda Lopes * Peas-in-the-Pod - Triplets (The Boss Baby) * Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Andy Davis (Young) - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Mrs. Davis - Belle (Beauty and the Beauty (2017)) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Buster - Jack Roy * Sarge - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Sid Phillips (Adult) - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Samantha Roberts - Hannah Stine (Goosebumps (2015)) * Ride to Sunnyside - Casey Junior (Dumbo) * Mrs. Anderson - Lucy (Despicable Me 2) * Daisy - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Replacement - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) * Broken Train Toy - Preed (Titan A.E.) * Rabbit Doll - Arthur Read (Arthur) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Fear (Inside Out) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Clayton and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Bears (Sing) * Zurg - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Utility Belt Buzz - Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps (2015)) * Stinky Pete - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) * Amy's Barbie Dolls - Human Fluttershy & Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Tour Guide Barbie - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) Places for this Cast: * Sunnyside Daycare (aka Sunnyside Petting Zoo) as Itself * Caterpillar Room (aka Tadpole Room) as Itself * Butterfly Room (aka Frog Room) as Itself Gallery Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Woody Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg|Stingy as Buzz Lightyear Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Jessie Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Mr. Potato Head Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Mrs. Potato Head IMG_4701.JPG|Violet Parr as Slinky Dog Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Bullseye Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Rex Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Hamm Characters1.jpg|Gene, Hi-5 and Jailbreak as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Evelyn Deavor.png|Evelyn Deavor as Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Sci-Twi ''-my entrance-'' EG3.png|Sci-Twi as Barbie Timber Spruce full ID EG4.png|Timber Spruce as Ken Miguel rivera coco.png|Miguel Rivera as Big Baby Hank.jpg|Hank as Twitch Gloriosa Daisy full ID EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy as Stretch BJ.png|BJ as Chunk Big Jet.png|Big Jet as Sparks 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as Chatter Telephone Edna Mode.jpg|Edna Mode as Bookworm Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Jack in the Box b165b0cc2034eec7a22fd4a814c03a20--red-queen-costume-queen-of-hearts-costume.jpg|Red Queen as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Zach Cooper goosbumps.png|Zach Cooper as Andy (Teenage) Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs